


Love...,

by Little_Miss_Strange



Series: My Online Diary [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Reality, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Her thoughts on love.





	Love...,

love...

 

She wants someone to love her, not as family and friends bo but as that special someone would. Love is something that she wants more than anything else in this cruel world. She knows that almost everyone is after it, which makes the true love she's after that much harder to find.

 

She once thought she found that love with a boy long ago, but she knows now that it wasn't. Because that boy wanted her to change and would never say those three words back to her. He threw away all the time they spent together and hurt her by doing so. Even after that, she goes on looking for love.

 

Looking for love is hard but she knows it's worth it in the end. Everybody wants love at some point in their lives but sadly, some give up on finding it. She doesn't ever want to give up on that search because she feels that it's worth it. All the pain and heart break will mean nothing to her once she finds true love.


End file.
